leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aldari1994/Ester Amorte, The Voodoo Huntress
Ester Amorte, The Voodoo Huntress is a custom champion in League of Legends. Introduction Hello everyone! So a while back I created a custom champion a while back and for me it didn't really work or make a lot of sense. So after a lot of time I recreated the champion to what you see! It has a very similar idea as a Bot Lane Carry that uses but with a heavier emphasis on Cursing the target. I would greatly appreciate any constructive criticism and feedback! Thank You. Abilities + % AP}} bonus magic damage and they become Cursed for 6 seconds. The target cannot be hit with this affect again whilst Cursed or for another 6 seconds after the Curse has ended. |description2 = Basic abilities remove the Curse from the target prematurely for a bonus effect. |targeting = Shadow Cursed Flintlocks is a passive on-hit effect |range = |damagetype = magical |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal, as well as apply life steal. ** The bonus damage will not do any of these and neither will it affect structures. * Wards will be dealt bonus damage when hit by Shadow Cursed Flintlocks. * Shadow Cursed Flintlocks will not be applied if the attack is , , , or if it . |spellshield = will block the Curse |additional = }} Ester throws the a Gromp in a target direction, stopping at the first enemy hit and dealing magic damage to them. |description2 = If a Cursed enemy is hit, the Gromp comes to life for 6 seconds. The Gromp has 75% of Ester's and movement speed and attacks . After the duration ends or when killed, the Gromp explodes dealing magic damage to all enemies. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = |targeting = Enchanted Gromp is linear, collision skillshot with a summon and area of effect component. |spelleffects = aoe |projectile = true |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = }} Ester gains for 2 seconds after Cursing a target. |description2 = Ester's next 6 basic attacks within 15 seconds gain bonus range and deals damage to enemies. |description3 = If Ester attacks a Cursed target, they are for 0.6 seconds and take bonus magic damage. |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = |targeting = Hoodoo Cartridges is a self-targeted buff. |damagetype = magical |spelleffects = aoe |spelleffects-aoe = |onhiteffects = Applies on hit effects and can |spellshield = will block the bonus magic damage |additional = }} Ester forms a tether between her and her ally for a few seconds. Whilst tethered together they both take 20% reduced damage. |description2 = Ester forms a tether between her and the target enemy champion or monster, granting . The enemy has their and movement speed whilst the tether holds. |description3 = If the enemy is Cursed the is doubled. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = |targeting = Mumbo Jumbo is a single-targeted tether. |projectile = true |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = *''Mumbo Jumbo'' has no cast time. It can be cast while moving and will not interrupt previous commands. }} Ester summons a fire spirit that travels forward in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemies it comes in contact with. Cursed Enemies hit by Ensorcelled Flames are now Scorched for 6 seconds. |description2 = Scorched enemies take magic damage over the durarion and Ester's basic abilities behave as if the enemies are Cursed. The Scorch will not be consumed by basic abilities. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = | }} |targeting = Ensorcelled Flames is a linear, pass-through skillshot with a damage over time and debuff component. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = }} Strategy Coming to a wiki near you! Background Female |race = Human |birthplace = Noxus |residence = Voodoo Lands |occupation = Guardian of the Voodoo Lands. |faction = Runeterra |related = Annie, Darius, Swain, Vladimir, Sion }} Lore SoonTM Patch History